A circuit board assemblage, wherein a first circuit board is connected with a second circuit board in an electrically conductive way by means of spacers, is known from DE 10 2007 035 794 A1. Contact pins are cast into the spacers, which are made of plastic. A bent contact pin is affixed to the first circuit board by means of a soldering agent in an electrically conductive way, whilst a second contact pin is guided through an assembly opening in the second circuit board and soldered there with the aid of a soldering agent. It is of disadvantage that the production of the circuit board compound is complex and in particular that no electrically insulating connection can be produced.
A housing for electronic components is known from EP 0 357 362 A2. A base plate comprising elevated areas for fitting a circuit board is arranged in this housing. Fitting elements that arrest the elevated areas and the circuit board serve for fitting purposes.